warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 30
Chapter description :Whitestorm asks Fireheart what he can do, and the ginger tabby flashes him a grateful glance. He knows that the white warrior could've expected to become deputy himself, and thinks his support will be valuable in the days to come. Fireheart orders Cloudpaw to bring fresh-kill to the elders, and have the other apprentices bring prey to the nursing queens in the nursery. He meows to Mousefur and Darkstripe to find themselves two of three warriors each and split the territory between them for hunting. Fireheart states that they'll need more prey right away, and also comments to keep a lookout for Tigerclaw and his rogues. Mousefur gives him a calm nod, and waves her tail at Brackenfur and Willowpelt to follow her out the tunnel. Darkstripe, however, glares at his new deputy before turning to meow at Dustpelt and Longtail to follow him. :Whitestorm observes them as they go, and mews that he'll need to keep an eye on them because they're Tigerclaw's sympathizers. Fireheart agrees, but hopes that the cats will accept him if he doesn't tread on their tails. The white warrior grunts, and Graystripe pads up, asking if there's anything for him to do. Fireheart meows that he can go back to his nest and rest, since he was injured the day before. Graystripe thanks his friend and vanishes into the warriors' den. He then pads over to the fresh-kill pile, and meets Cinderpaw, who offers to take a magpie to Bluestar. The gray apprentice says that she'll take some prey for Yellowfang too, and Fireheart meows that that's a good idea. The deputy comments that if the medicine cat needs help collecting herbs, she can have Cloudpaw once he's finished with the elders. Cinderpaw chuckles, and states that he certainly knows how to make his apprentices work. The she-cat bites the magpie, but pulls back in disgust as she realizes it's crowfood. :Fireheart is surprised, and wonders how it got there because even the youngest apprentice knew not to bring in rotten prey. Cinderpaw asks what it means, and the deputy sees that she thinks it might be a message from StarClan. Fireheart shivers and thinks that if it was an omen, it'd be for Bluestar, since the prey would've gone to her. Pushing his thoughts away, he firmly meows that some cat must've brought crowfood back by mistake. Cinderpaw shakes her head and replies that she'll ask Yellowfang, before rapidly limping across the clearing to the medicine den. Fireheart calls after her to not tell anyone but the medicine cat, and she flicks her tail to show she'd heard. The deputy glances around to make sure no one had heard their conversation, and quickly drags the rotten magpie away to bury it. :By sun-high, the Clan settles down because the hunting patrols had returned and everyone is fully fed. Fireheart wonders if he should pay a visit to Bluestar's den to see if she'd talk to him about leading. He's distracted by movement in the gorse tunnel, and sees four RiverClan cats emerge: Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Blackclaw. Fireheart wishes they'd come just to see if ThunderClan was all right, but knows they have come to talk about Graystripe's]] kits. He pads across the clearing, and gives Leopardfur the greeting of an equal rather than a respectful signal from a warrior to a deputy. The RiverClan deputy mews a greeting to Fireheart, with surprise at his new attitude. She states that they have come to speak to Bluestar, so the ginger tabby goes to find her. :Fireheart finds his leader in her den, and when he arrives, she invites him in to discuss things. He replies that they should, but not now because the RiverClan warriors are here. Bluestar rises to her paws and stretches, meowing that she'd expected them but hoped they wouldn't have come back so soon. As they exit the den, Fireheart sees Graystripe exchanging news with Mistyfoot, and hopes his friend won't reveal too much. Bluestar greets the newcomers, and then Leopardfur explains that they have come for Silverstream's kits. She tells the ThunderClan cats that two RiverClan kits of Greenflower's died yesterday, and they think it may have been a sign. The RiverClan deputy meows that Graystripe's kits will be well cared for, but Fireheart exclaims that they're already fine where they are. Leopardfur again reiterates that Crookedstar has sent them to fetch the kits, and her voice shows that she truly believes in her Clan's right to take them. :Mistyfoot adds that the river has gone down now to allow a safe passage, noting that they could've taken them earlier but care for their welfare. Bluestar draws herself up, and calmly reminds Leopardfur that the kits are half-ThunderClan. The leader meows that she'll announce her decision at the next Gathering, but the RiverClan deputy snarls that it's not her decision to make. Bluestar calmly twitches her ears, and she tells Leopardfur to report to Crookedstar that ThunderClan will fight to keep the kits. A loud meow says no, and Fireheart turns to see Graystripe. The gray warrior mews that Leopardfur is right in the fact that kits belong in their mother's Clan, and states that he thinks they should let them go. Bluestar questions if this is really what he wants to do, and he confirms his decision. Graystripe comments that he's caused enough trouble for the Clan already, and doesn't want to ask them to fight for his kits. He meows to Leopardfur that he'll bring them to the stepping-stones at sunset, and the RiverClan deputy replies that she'll hold him to his word. She leads her cats away, and the Fireheart looks for Graystripe, spotting him entering the nursery. :As the sun slides behind the trees, Fireheart waits by the gorse tunnel for Graystripe. His friend lets his kits say good-bye to Goldenflower, then herds them across the clearing. The gray warrior asks if he'll help carry the kits, and he agrees. The two cats pad through the forest carrying their precious bundles, and by the time they reach the stepping-stones, the moon is rising. As Fireheart sets his kit on the long grass, Graystripe meows that he can't give them up. The gray warrior explains that he's going with them to RiverClan because they're all he has left of his mate, and she'd told him to take care of them. Fireheart protests, but Graystripe mews that ThunderClan doesn't trust him anymore. The ThunderClan deputy meows that he trusts him, but the gray warrior only replies that he's been a great friend and he'd give his life for him. Fireheart begs him to stay in ThunderClan, but Graystripe says that's the only thing he can't do for him. The gray warrior states that he belongs with his kits, and they belong in RiverClan. Fireheart thinks of the many memories he's shared with Graystripe, and presses against him until the tom mews that it's time to go. :The gray warrior carries one kit across the river, and Mistyfoot wait for him. Fireheart knows that Silverstream's best friend will love the kits as her own, but still wishes Graystripe would stay. He watches as his friend carries the second kit to the other side, then turn and disappear into the reeds. Fireheart forces himself to his paws, and begins to walk through the forest. He feels lonely, but also strangely free now that he's finally revealed the truth about Tigerclaw. Fireheart thinks that Bluestar has honored him beyond measure by choosing him as her second in command, and knows he'll be able to go on with Spottedleaf guiding him. His pace quickens, as he's suddenly eager to return to ThunderClan and his new life as their deputy. Characters Major }} Minor *Cloudpaw *Mousefur *Darkstripe *Brackenfur *Willowpelt *Longtail *Dustpelt *Cinderpaw *Leopardfur *Mistyfoot *Blackclaw *Stonefur *Bluestar *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Yellowfang *Stormkit (unnamed) *Featherkit (unnamed) *Goldenflower *Bramblekit (unnamed) *Tawnykit (unnamed) }} Mentioned *Silverstream *Greenflower *Crookedstar *Oakheart }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 30 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Forest of Secrets Category:The Prophecies Begin arc